random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Games You Are Currently Playing
Phantom R - As of 11/23/13 *Senran Kagura Burst *Super Mario 3D World *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *Sonic Lost World 3DS *Deadpool 'Master ventus as of April/May 2014' *Minecraft (I'm always currently playing Minecraft) *Final Fantasy X/X2 HD Collection CompliensCreator00 *Wario Date UMG - as of 4/7/15 Not to mention a few others that I don't feel like putting on this page or simply don't want to (apps I play for a few minutes a day, etc.). * Super Smash Bros. Wii U * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (only for Project M right now) * Hyrule Warriors * Mario Party 10 * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D * Xenoblade Chronicles * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Apps *The Simpsons: Tapped Out * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies IAmBagel *Portal 2 *Kirby's Return to Dream Land *Super Smash Bros. Meele Jondanger23 *Super paper mario Theweb0123 *Raimand Leggings *Minceraft *Gand Teft Ato Five Mochlum - As of September 7th, 2014 *''Super Smash Bros for Wii U - Still playing from time to time, training up my amiibo is my current objective. *''Super Mario World ''- Been feeling in the mood to play it lately, currently trying to re-beat it. *''Battleblock Theater ''- Just purchased it in the Steam winter sale and am trying it out. *''Binding of Isaac ''- I just got it in the Steam Sale too and first of all what the f*** *''Xenoblade Chronicles ''- Still stuck in the Ether Mines of Colony 6 trying to beat some Level 25 Mechon that are in the way lmao i suck at this game AwesomeCartoonFan01 (as of February 2015) *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Super Smash Bros 4 *Ace Attorney Bowser & Jr. as of December 21, 2014 * ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Super Mario 3D World * Mario Kart 8 * Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX (Birth by Sleep) Lulwutzangrybirdsandbadpiggies (On iPad) and (On Computer) *Minecraft PE (Pocket Edition) *Club Penguin. Just Club Penguin.... Faves3000 (As of 12/21/14) *Ultimate NES Remix * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Tomodachi Life *My life Redsox1099 *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Binding of Isaac *Bioshock *Black Mesa *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Skyrim Livin' in a fun house *Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock *Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock *Minecraft *occasionally Mario Kart NC *every game in my Steam library Forte499 *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Duck Hunt *Ristar *Mega Man 2 (Game Boy version) MissingNo (June 2, 2013) *'DJMAX Portable 3' (PSP) *that's pretty much it iPad *'Battle Nations' *'Subway Surfers' Renardy *'Animal Crossing: New Leaf' *'Game & Wario' *'NEWER Super Mario Bros. Wii' MrJoshbumstead *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Dig Dug *Sonic Spinball *Galaga *Pac-Man Arrangement (Xbox 360 version) *Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs's Big Break *Pac-Man Championship Edition *Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Montana's Movie Madness *Pac-Mania *Pac-Man Plus *Super Pac-Man *Pac & Pal *Donkey Kong *Looney Tunes Space Race *Some games on my SpongeBob SquarePants Plug & Play *Wild About Wiley (a Looney Tunes online game starring Wiley Coyote and Road Runner) *Phineas and Ferb online games *Pac-Man World 2 *Pac-Man World 3 *Pac-Man World Rally *Rally-X *New Rally-X *Bosconian *Pole Position *Pac-Man Fever *Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal *Crash Nitro Kart Beewarrior *Bit.Trip Runner (Wiiware) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Wii Virtual Console) *Kingdom Hearts: Recoded (DS) *Chrono Trigger (DS) Tornadospeed Life is a game, and we are all playing it. TheChromePerson *Tomodachi Life *Pokemon X *Dust: An Elysian Tail *Spore Creature Creator *Five Nights at Freddy's *ROBLOX *MySims (just kidding pbg would hate me :3) Banjo234 *Sonic Generations *Club Penguin *Animal Jam NyanGir * Pokémon Omega Ruby * SSB4 * New Leaf GPS *Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion *Postal 2 *TF2 *GMOD * Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * Day of Defeat: Source Moon Snail (As of 11/1/2019) Invalidity Simulator Dubodekah *Super Mario 3D World *Bloons Monkey City *Scribblenauts Unlimited (Wii U) *Kirby Super Star (VC) *Pokemon Black Version 2 *EarthBound (VC) *MineCraft *Super Mario 64 DS *New Super Mario Bros *Fable II *Skyrim Gray Pea Shooter *Putt Putt Balloon o Rama *Duke Nukem 3D mimitchi33 *Pretty Cure DS Games *Habbo Hotel *osu! *Furby Boom (it's an app for a toy) *Arcade games at Dave and Buster's tina.g.sherwin *Pokémon Omega Ruby ZeedMillenniummon89 *Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth (really need to return to playing. Will play Hacker's Memory after I finish this) Madi Shinx *Pokemon *Minecraft Star * Warioware Gold * Warioware Smooth Moves * Pokemon X PizzaPizzaYumYum * Geometry Dash * Angry Birds Seasons * Minecraft * ROBLOX Mozart999 * War Robots * Pokémon Go * Pokémon Uranium * Pokémon Solar Light and Lunar Dark * Toy Blast * Toon Blast * Click Critters * Tiny Bird Garden Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Rhythm Thief Category:Rhythm Thief Category:Pokemon Category:Valve Category:Half Life Category:Portal Category:Guitar Hero Category:Minecraft Category:Gaming Category:Wii Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Category:Kart Category:Karts Category:MK Category:Pac-Man Category:Sonic Category:Animal Crossing Category:Sawneek Category:Purikyua, purikyua... Category:Moon Snail Category:Cookie Clicker Category:Neopets